


VID: Wanderluster

by mithborien



Series: Marvel Vids [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, For Science!, Gen, IN SPACE!, Outer Space, POV Female Character, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane/Science! Jane/Space! Jane/Man who came from Space!</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Wanderluster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KiaraSayre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraSayre/gifts).



**Password:** janefoster

**Details:** Thor (Movies) | 3.05 | "Wanderluster" by Band of Skulls  
**Available at:** [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/94820407) (Password: janefoster) | [DW](http://mithborien.dreamwidth.org/130295.html) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1489186) | [Tumblr](http://mithborien.tumblr.com/post/85406861876/password-janefoster-jane-science-jane-space)  
**Download:** 104mb @ [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/701mf5m5lf3kg4w/thor-wanderluster-mithborien.avi)

**Author's Note:**

> I will be forever saddened that I was not able to include the shots of shirtless Thor. The science was more important!
> 
> KiaraSayre, I hope you like it!


End file.
